Reader's Choice
by LillyPelicanPrep09
Summary: This is definetly EO, but with a twist, you guys get to decide how it works. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Reader's Choice

A/N: This was partially inspired by WuHaoNi's story. The way that this story works is that I write a chapter, finishing with a choice of two things happening, then you guys are going to review and vote, a or b. So for this to work you guys actually have to review. The rules are one vote per account and I will close the votes for each chapter after three days, although that doesn't necessarily mean that a new chapter will be up after three days, look for a new chapter every 5-7 days.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you do is property of someone else, probably NBC, Dick Wolf, and anyone else who owns rights associated with SVU.

Chapter 1: Realization

It was those bracelets. The magnetic ones that every girl has, and whenever they get bored they start playing with them. The sound that they made when she pulled them apart and they clicked back together, it made him look up at her. Then it hit him. 'Wow, this is my partner, and, oh my god, she's gorgeous.' He, for some reason, hadn't realized it before. He had never realized that the woman who sat across from him everyday was the kind of woman who inhabited the dreams and fantasies of half the men on the planet. And because of this realization, he asked her a question, "Hey, Liv, wanna grab something to eat later?"

He didn't mean it as a date, and she didn't think of it like that. They were just tow friend going out to dinner, that's all.

"Hmm, okay, can we get Greek? There's a new place by my apartment."

"Yea sure."

After they had finally finished everything that needed to be done, they grabbed their coats and headed out the door. They drove to the place Olivia had mentioned and got a table in the corner. They sat in silence after they ordered their food, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Olivia started to play with her bracelets again.

"Where'd you get those?" Elliot asked.

"Huh?"

"Those bracelets, where'd you get them?" He asked her again.

"I have no idea. Probably at some junk sale. Half the stuff I own comes from those things." She was relieved to have something to talk about.

"No kidding? Ever think about where all that stuff comes from?"

"I know what you mean. Who knows, these bracelets could have come back on a family vacation, or they could have been made by a little kid as an art project."

"I could never sell stuff that my kids made." He told her. "I mean, I might throw some of it away, you know the macaroni drawings that got crushed, but most of it's in storage up in the attic at the house."

"I have no idea what happened to the stuff I made for my mom when I was little. I guess she just threw it out. I haven't ever seen any of it, and when she died, I basically put all the papers and stuff from her apartment in storage."

"I doubt my kids will ever want any of it, but its there, just in case."

Their food arrived, and they continued to talk. Not about anything important, just random things, from the holidays to what the point of humongous stuffed animals are. They couldn't come up with an answer.

After they paid the bill and got into the car Elliot asked her a question, "Where to now?"

Okay here's where you guys review and pick what happens next:

They go to a bar

They go get ice cream.

Yes, I know, short chapter, no too exciting, and not very thought provoking choices, but review and pick one.

Explanations:

If you didn't notice there are little stars in the story next to some words, here's why I pick them.

I was trying to figure out how to start this and I looked at my desk and voila, magnetic bracelets.

My roommate's mother just sent her a ridiculously huge stuffed dog, and now there is no more room for anything in our room, even though we have the second biggest room on campus (no joke).

Now go vote! Voting closes on Friday afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Cream

A/N: In case you can't tell, the winning vote was for ice cream, although there were some suggestions for what should happen if they were to go to a bar. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you review please vote in addition to commenting on the story, don't just review. (cough) Alexis (cough) To clarify, this story is not going to go with the plot of the show, although allusions might be made to things that have happened, Elliot is divorced, the kids exist, and even though the story is set this time of year, there will not be any holiday type stuff.

A/N 2: I'm trying something different this chapter, if something needs explaining I'm going to put this symbol: () next to it and there will be an explanation at the end of the chapter, because the stars didn't work last time. My author's notes are entirely too long. Hmmm…must work on that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you do is property of someone else, probably NBC, Dick Wolf, and anyone else who owns rights associated with SVU.

Chapter 2: Ice Cream

"I want ice cream," Olivia said as Elliot shifted the car into gear. "Double fudge brownie with whipped cream and caramel sauce.(1)"

"You want more sweets?" he asked her incredulously. "But you just had baklava, that stuff is soaked in honey!"

"Yea, honey, but not chocolate. I have an intense need for chocolate."

"Okay then." He drove them to the nearest ice cream shop, after stopping in and finding out that the average ice cream shop does not carry double fudge brownie, they drove to Ben & Jerry's. Because there is not a single flavor on the planet, that you can't find in Ben & Jerry's. They ordered their ice cream, Olivia getting her double fudge brownie concoction, and Elliot ordered coffee heath bar crunch. (2) They sat outside because even though it was the beginning of December it was unusually warm, so warm they could eat ice cream outside. (3)

"Hey Liv, you've got some stuff on your face." Elliot noticed as they devoured their treats.

"Hmm? Where?"

"Right next to you mouth." There was in fact some caramel sauce on the corner of Olivia's mouth. She felt around for it for a while, but Elliot couldn't keep the smile off of his face when he realized just how impossible it was going to be for her to get rid of it herself.

Olivia finally noticed and with a huff said, "Fine, if you're not going to help me I'll go get rid of it." She stood up to go to the bathroom and get it off herself, but Elliot sprang up.

"Wait, Liv." She turned around and crossed her arms waiting for him. As he approached her he reached out his hand and wiped the caramel off of her mouth with his thumb. Then he stuck the digit into his mouth, cleaning the caramel off of it. "Mmm…tasty."

Olivia was totally flustered by this occurrence. She had felt an electric jolt when his hand had touched her face, and she wasn't quite sure what it meant. Somehow Elliot had managed to keep his cool and he threw out the remainder of their ice cream.

"I heard about this concert thing happening in Central Park.(4) You wanna go check it out?" Elliot asked her, wanting to prolong the evening. After a few moments without a response he amended his question, "Or I could just take you back to your place."

Olivia weighed her options carefully, a concert in Central Park with Elliot, and an extension of a delightful evening, or a car ride home where she would probably just watch some stupid show on TV. "I would…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think the options are pretty clear here. Olivia and Elliot go to the concert, or Elliot takes Olivia home. Now go vote, voting closes on Friday afternoon.

(1) Double fudge brownie with whipped cream and caramel sauce is my favorite ice cream treat.

(2) Coffee heath bar crunch is my second favorite ice cream flavor.

(3) Global warming takes over, I was driving to the mall today, and it was sixty-five degrees outside, and because I live five minutes outside of NYC the temperature is like the same but seriously, where's the SNOW!!??!?!?!?!?

(4) I don't think there are concerts in Central Park this time of year, but so what?


End file.
